twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bella Marie Cullen/Breaking Dawn Casting News! The Amazon, Egyptian, Irish
THE TWILIGHT SAGA: BREAKING DAWN — Casting Update Summit Entertainment announced today the following have been cast in THE TWILIGHT SAGA: BREAKING DAWN for roles in The Amazon Coven, The Egyptian Coven, The Irish Coven and The Romanian Coven as well as the American and European Nomads as outlined below. THE AMAZON COVEN · The Amazon Coven is comprised of Tracey Heggins as Senna and Judi Shekoni as Zafrina. · Among the oldest vampires in the world, Senna and Zafrina are descendants of an ancient Amazonian tribe. They have lived outside of civilization for centuries and therefore make no attempt to keep up a human facade. Though they drink human blood, the Amazons have long been allies of Carlisle. THE EGYPTIAN COVEN · The Egyptian Coven is comprised of: o Omar Metwally (RENDITION, MUNICH) as Amun. o Andrea Gabriel (Lost, House) as Kebi. o Rami Malek (NIGHT AT THE MUSEUM) as Benjamin. o Angela Sarafyan (LOVE HURTS, THE GOOD GUYS) as Tia. · The Egyptian Coven consists of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, with Amun as the leader. It is stated that even though they are not a biological family, they could pass for one. Amun is extremely protective of his family and fearful of Aro. THE IRISH COVEN · The Irish Coven is comprised of Marlane Barnes (THE TREE OF LIFE) as Maggie, Lisa Howard as Siobhan and Patrick Brennan as Liam. · The Irish Coven, a relatively young group, was founded by Siobhan and Liam, but Maggie’s talent made her an important element of it. They are not vegetarian but they are civilized. THE ROMANIAN COVEN · The Romanian Coven is comprised of Noel Fisher (THE PACIFIC, FINAL DESTINATION 2) as Vladimir and Guri Weinberg (MUNICH) as Stefan. · The Romanian Coven is one of the oldest covens in the world and they were the ruling vampire family until they were unseated by the Volturi. For that reason they harbor a centuries old resentment of the Italian coven. THE AMERICAN NOMADS · The American Nomads are comprised of: o Lee Pace as Garrett (Pushing Daisies, THE GOOD SHEPHERD). o Toni Trucks (MUSIC AND LYRICS) as Mary. o Bill Tangradi (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles) as Randall. o Erik Odom as Peter. o Valorie Curry (Veronica Mars) as Charlotte. · Turned during the Revolutionary War, Garrett has chosen to live a nomadic existence, wandering the world on his own. Garrett has never lost the rebellious spirit of his human life, and loves a good fight, always rooting for the underdog. Though not a vegetarian, Garrett is among Carlisle’s closest and oldest friends. · Mary and Randall are American nomadic vampires. · Peter and Charlotte are nomadic vampires and mates. They were created during the aftermath of the Southern Vampire Wars, in which Jasper was a key player. They have remained friends with Jasper ever since. THE EUROPEAN NOMADS · The European Nomads are comprised of Joe Anderson (THE CRAZIES) as Alistair · A nomadic vampire from England, Alistair has a misanthropic, brooding personality and a deep mistrust of all authority. Although he counts Carlisle as his closest acquaintance, he doesn’t visit more than once a century. Not 100% sure on the actors Lisa Howard as Siobhan and Patrick Brennan as Liam. Category:Blog posts